five nights at freddy's, the cameras
by pokeboy10
Summary: Mike Schmidt has just gotten a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and has a contract for 5 days and finds some dark secrets and some interesting pasts and the cameras hold more than wires... read to find out more


**Pikachu 1: Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction and I know it's been about half a year but I've just been writing my ideas down in my note book and so, I came up with two stories and I only want to do 1 FNaF story so I'll only being this one of you like it, if not, I'll use the other.**

 **PS: this is a combination of the FNaF 1 layout and FNaF 2 animatronics and everybody is 20 or older and it's third person**

 **GF: about time, you've been doodling in that book for ages!**

Keys:

The church (storyline)

\- Hello - (thought)

"Hello" (speech)

*grabs hand* (action/sound)

 **FNaF (the cameras) part 1**

 **Night 1 12:00 Pm**

Mike Schmidt walked in to his new job just as the church's bell across the street started to ring – midnight - he thought as he clocked myself in, the animatronics started to turn their heads his direction and so mike start running towards his new desk and found a tablet on a little table next to his, also new, swivel chair – is that for me? - *picks up tablet* "so, how do I turn this on?" said mike, the phone rings *bbbbring, bbbbbring* and as he turns his head it goes on speaker phone

"Hello, hello hello?" says the man on the phone (let's just call him the phone guy) with mike returning the call by taking the phone off the hold and putting it speaker side up and saying "yes, hello." *kling!* the sound is heard throughout the building "good to know you came but first I need to say something to actually get paid for this so hold on" *creek!* the sound of and old door is heard in the background "hurry up!" says mike as he hears it "ok I've got it now just listen or I don't get paid, please?" asks the phone guy with mike having a worried look on him "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life." Mike then turns on his flash light to see 5 boys and 6 girls holding a blue cake with red icing that says 'welcome' "that's all I have to read but remember, don't ever use the tablet and don't trust the cameras" then mike just sat there, with nothing to say and in the awkward silence, a girl wearing a blue shirt and jeans with a guitar on her back said "should we dig in?"

 **01:00 Am**

Everybody was in the party room, drinking gin & tonic, Coca-Cola, eating pizza and cake along with having a crazy time, at one point everybody was sat at a table with 12 seats for everybody there and mike was in the centre "Welcome Mike, to Freddy fazbear's pizza! And may your life be everlasting!" spoke toy Freddy holding a coke can, he wore a suite and a top hat to make him look formal.

"Here here!" yelled everybody else as they all hoped the same thing for Mike

They all ate the cake, it was their best yet, and Mike was starting to get used to everybody as they were animatronics, until…

"Mike!" yelled toy Chika as she ran to him in a rush "What is it TC?" yelled Mike back at her (TC is short toy Chika and I'll add all of them in the end), TC is a blond haired women in a white vest and pink pants, "I need to show you something." Said TC has as she caught up to him "what is it?" Mike asked "I can't, just come look!" so Mike followed TC to just outside the maintenance room and Mike said "is it here?" and TC said with a grin "Yup." And then Mike had a thought "what have you been drinking tonight?" and TC had an embarrassed face "quite a bit of gin and tonic, but I have an excuse!" "Yea! And what's that! You know what bye!" and he stormed away and sat in a corner where he thought he could relax.

 **02:30 AM**

That night TC walked up to Mike and told him what happened "Me, TB and TF were all playing truth or dare and I started and I chose a dare and they dared me to get in the maintenance room with me but not do anything and I didn't know what to do so I tried to trick you into doing it." And Mike had a thought "have the others had their turn yet?" he asked with a sly look "no…" TC replied as she didn't know what he was thinking and probably didn't want to know "then it's still your turn, come on let's get to maintenance!"

They both ran all the way down the hall and as Mike was faster held TC's hand and almost dragged her along and pulled her into the maintenance room and made sure that TF and TB was watching

"There, now you don't have to forfeit, but why was this a dare?" and TC's face lit up "well, it happens every time we get a new guard, we have a hat were it has 3 pieces of paper, 2 says clean and the other Sais 'it's time.' And if you get that one, you have to get the guard into the maintenance room and kiss him" "but it doesn't say on the mouth" and mike then kissed his hand making the sound and heard the girls outside laughing *whisper*" is that ok?" *whisper* asked Mike in a low whisper *whisper*" thank you." *whisper* TC replied then kissed Mike on the cheek and walked out. "Wow."

As Mike walked out of the maintenance room, TF was singing with TB playing a red and white flying-v and TC as backup singer while everybody else was watching but there was somebody in the corner holding the tablet in his hands and staring at it fixatedly and not blinking. "Hello?" the man looks up, he is wearing a gold tuxedo with a black top hat but seems quite a bit older than the rest around his 30 "yes, can I help you?" he asks in a calm but stern voice "What are you doing with the tablet?" asks Mike in confused voice "this tablet does thing that can change people or, things." He then stands up and hands the tablet to Mike "If you want, turn it on but, when you've had enough just turn it off straight away, in fact just push the button and you will see." Then Mike looked up to see nobody there but he was listening the whole time so he did turn it on *click*and saw that everybody was turned into animatronics and had a dark look to them, he looked up, and saw the same thing and he skipped 2, 3, 4 beats but then his heart got back up and running as his hands reached for the tablet and turned it off *click* and everything was back to normal, except for the fact that now Mike has mixed feelings about his friends

 **04:00**

Mike looked up at the clock and saw that he had 2 hours left at work and it had been a weird night as so far, as the animatronics that he is supposed to guard have made him a cake, kissed him, had a toast in his honour and scared the crap out of him, all in the same night, he thought – how long is the contract for because if this keeps up, my heart won't be able to take it! - and ran for his desk and saw his contract on it and said 'I, Mike Schmidt, will be guarding Freddy fazbear's pizzeria, for five whole nights, six hours at a time' and then he had one thought go through his head – so how am I going to survive!?

As he turned around, he saw everybody and was a bit scared. "what's wrong?" asked mike, "are you ready to be initiated? Because everything's set." Asked TC, then everybody knelt down and seemed to chant. "initiation for what?" "to become one of us, we live forever, party forever without hangovers and best of all, you get to live with us. So what do you say? They've almost summoned the puppet." Mike was a bit confused with this, - live forever? Live here? What about my outside life? I'll have to decli- wait! I have five nights! I have plenty of time to think about it – "I don't know right now, but I'll have plenty of time to think about this, besides, I have four more nights!" all the people stopped chanting and got to their feet, "so when will you be able to decide?" asked BB "I'd say about Friday, that's my last day here." Said mike, in the corner, he saw TC look a bit distressed. "TC, are you okay? You look a bit worried." TC looked up and saw mike talking "it's just, I'll miss you, I don't know why but, it's a strange feeling in me, but I think it's love." Mike was defiantly surprised as his heart did a summersault while being froze still -now what!?- thought mike – if I leave, she'll be heart broken, but if I stay, I'll never see my family ever again! I'll just have to wait to wait and see – "I'm not sure if I'll be staying or going yet, for all you know I could be staying here, with you" mike grabbed TC's hands gently to let her know it's alright.

 **05:50**

\- It's almost the end of my shift and this is probably the most interesting jo I've ever had or heard of, actually, why didn't the manager warn me of this happening, all the animatronics coming to life, that's probably why they agreed to me having more than minimum wage – mike was deep in thought and didn't notice golden Freddy appear out of knower. "tough day? Don't worry, let me just say this, the last guy, he wasn't fired and he didn't die, and he is in fact, very special, not seen among the others but always seen." Mike, hearing this, looked up and said "so how did you choose?" golden Freddy wasn't there.

 **Yay!**

Mike looked at the clock and saw a big flashing **06:00** , shift over.


End file.
